


Distractions, Distractions

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Danger, Gen, One Shot, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and Lydia want to do something chaotic and dangerous but first, they must distract Lydia’s ghost parents.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Distractions, Distractions

“You want to do WHAT?!" Lydia's hands flew up to her face, completely and totally shocked by what Betelgeuse had just said. "Can you- Can you repeat that for me?"

"I said I wanted to build a water slide on the roof and connect it to the pool in the backyard three stories below. It's not that hard to understand." Betelgeuse rolled his eyes and looked towards a window behind him. It was clear that Lydia did not want to do this and still, he had to get her on board with this.

"Oh, nononononono, Betelgeuse. My dad and Delia are both at work and I don't want the Maitlands to catch us doing this. I've gotten in trouble six times in the past week all because of you." Lydia sighed, looking down towards the ground.

Betelgeuse's face fell. "So you don't want to do this?"

"No. I mean I do, but I also don't want to get into trouble. I'm trying hard not to get in trouble again," said Lydia.

"Great! Now how should we distract ol' Sexy and Babs?" asked Betelgeuse, looking to Lydia and waiting for an answer.

She finally had one. "I was thinking maybe we set the smoke detectors off. We've done it plenty of times before. It should work on them again. Will you do the honors?"

"I will." Betelgeuse snapped his fingers, set all the smoke detectors in the house off, and teleported himself and Lydia to the roof to go through with their plans.

Lydia peered over the edge of the roof towards the ground before turning and looking over towards Betelgeuse with a smirk on her face. “So should we build that three-story waterslide or are you going to use your powers to create it?”

“I was thinking and leaning more towards using my powers to create our own three-story tall waterslide, Lydia,” said Betelgeuse. He used his powers to create the said three-story tall waterslide and before he and Lydia could even slide down it and into the pool, a feminine voice called out,

“WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”

They turned to find an equally enraged Adam and Barbara standing behind them, the two ghosts’ arms crossed and their eyes locked on Lydia and Betelgeuse.

“Uh,” Betelgeuse said, looking off to the side. “We were definitely not about to slide down a three-story tall waterslide into the pool.”

Both ghosts raised their eyebrows. “Then what’s the giant waterslide for?”

“We just told you. We weren’t going to use it to slide into the pool,” said Lydia. “It’s just there for decoration.”

“That doesn’t matter! Come inside and we can discuss this further.” Barbara slapped a hand against her forehead. “Lydia, this is why we didn’t allow your dad to add anything to the pool when he first installed it.”

“I would’ve asked him,” complained Lydia as she and Betelgeuse followed the Maitlands inside.

“But you didn’t,” the Maitlands chorused. “Lyds, we literally had to reset all the smoke detectors and then come out here because we figured you set them off to distract us from knowing what you guys were doing up here.”

Lydia and Betelgeuse looked at each other, realizing they’d been caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
